Republic of California (ACW)
The Republic of California, commonly known as California, is a federal republic consisting of seven divisions and one federal district. California gained its independence from the United States during the Californian Revolution, a war which took place between 2045 and 2050. Today, it is one of the world's greatest and most powerful nations with the largest economy out of all of the world's nations. California has over 70 million people and is over 615,000 square miles large. History California was originally a territory of Mexico, before and after it gained independence from Spain. People rushed over to California during its Gold Rush in the 1840s, and it achieved statehood on September 9, 1850. California thrived as a U.S. state, building the world's 6th largest economy, having a world-famous culture, and being one of the largest states in the United States in terms of population. Secession Peter Ross was elected to be the 48th President of the United States in 2040. John Miller, who served as the 42nd Governor of California from 2034 to 2042, was unhappy with Ross' election to the presidency. After the 2040 election, Miller became a secessionist and created the New Republic movement, which promoted California's secession from the United States. Secession was voted on concurrently with the 2042 midterm elections, and 82% of Californians voted to stay in the Union. Disgruntled with the results, Miller increased the campaign's popularity by making it more widespread. He created a team of political leaders, which included governors and senators from local states, as well as mayors from various cities. With this team, six other states (Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Nevada, Arizona, and Utah) joined the New Republic movement, and more people wanted to secede from the Union. Another vote on secession was held concurrently with the 2044 election. This time, 76% of voters voted to secede from the Union. The Californian Revolution With the results of the election, seven western states declared themselves an independent nation, and, on December 14, 2044, a Declaration of Independence, written by Miller and signed by forty people, was sent to President Ross in Washington, D.C. Ross initially rejected the declaration, so the people of the self-declared nation revolted against the United States government. Many great battles were fought between the United States and the seven states. While many people considered this to be a revolution, some people, including President Ross, thought of it as a civil war. However, it was both a revolution and a civil war, because the United States was fighting itself, but western states were seeking independence. President Ross, who was greatly trusted and liked by many Americans, was elected to an unconstitutional third term in 2048. Ross did not seek a third term and did not run for reelection in 2048, but he became a write-in candidate and won the election with a record-breaking 97.3% of the vote, which is the highest percentage any write-in candidate has ever received. On December 14, 2049, five years after the Declaration of Independence was sent to President Ross, the United States surrendered to the new nation and recognized its independence. The new nation, which named itself the Republic of California, did not officially gain independence until the Treaty of San Francisco was signed by President Ross and John Miller on January 1, 2050. On January 2, 2050, President Ross resigned the presidency. Creating the Government A Constitutional Convention was held in San Francisco, which was made the capital of the Republic of California, following the signing of the Treaty of San Francisco. A Constitution was successfully drafted, finalized, and signed by June 1, 2050. In addition to this, everyone living in the Republic of California when the Treaty of San Francisco was signed was officially made a Californian citizen and had the choice to renounce their American citizenship. A mandatory survey taken by the government showed that 67% of Californians renounced their American citizenship. The Constitution of the Republic of California, its official name, created the Congress of the Republic of California with a Senate and a House of Officials. It states that there are three Senators per division and one Official per county, which were the same as they were before secession. That means that there are 21 Senators and 237 Officials, which means that there are 258 Members of Congress. The Constitution also created the Supreme Court of the Republic of California, with one Chief Justice and four six additional justices, so that there is one justice from each division. In 2050, California had many elections. Each county had congressional elections, and each division had elections to elect the Governor, Senators, and Supreme Court justice. Most importantly, however, the entire nation had an elections to elect the first President and Vice President of the Republic of California. The Constitution states that the President and Vice President are elected to a 5-year term that can be renewed only once. All elections are held in years that are divisible by 5 (2050, 2055, 2060, etc.) The first elections were held on June 15, 2050. John Miller, who was greatly respected and nicknamed "the Father of the Republic", intended to run for President, but he was assassinated on May 16, 2050, by an anti-secessionist named Charles Goodwin during a campaign rally in Las Vegas. Patrick Jones was unanimously elected the 1st President of the Republic of California, and Charles Heets was elected the 1st Vice President of the Republic of California. They were inaugurated in San Francisco on September 9, 2050, the 200th anniversary of California's entry into the Union. Divisions of the Republic of California There are 7 divisions of the Republic of California: * Division of Goldera - former State of California * Division of Multnomah - former State of Oregon * Division of Evergreen - former State of Washington * Division of Gemnah - former State of Idaho * Division of Battalia - former State of Nevada * Division of Coppro - former State of Arizona * Division of Salt Lake - former State of Utah There is one federal district of the Republic of California: * District of San Francisco - national capital Government and politics The Republic of California is modeled after the United States, the nation it seceded from. California is a federal presidential constitutional republic, much like the United States, which means that it is a federal republic with an elected president and a written constitution. The federal government consists of three branches: * Executive: This branch consists of the President and Vice President, as well as the President's Cabinet, advisers, and the seven governors of each division. The executive branch is headquartered at the President's House in San Francisco. * Legislative: This branch consists of the bicameral Congress of the Republic of California, which is made up of two houses: ** Senate: This is the upper house of Congress and has the ability to declare war, impeach a federal politician, and approve Cabinet members, ambassadors, and other federal officers nominated by the President. It is composed of 3 Senators from each division and is headed by the Speaker of the Senate. ** House of Officials: This is the lower house of Congress and has the ability to introduce and vote on bills that are suggested to them by the people. This gives the people the power to lobby Congress and the President through their elected official. It is composed of 237 Officials—one for each county—and is headed by the Speaker of the House of Officials. There are 258 members of Congress. Congress is headed by the Vice President, who presides over both houses of Congress. The legislative branch is headed at the Republic's Capitol. * Judicial: This branch consists of the seven justices of the Supreme Court, one of whom is the Chief Justice. Each division elects their own justice, so that there is one Supreme Court justice from each division. The judicial branch is headed by the Chief Justice and is headquartered at the Supreme Court. The government runs on a three-party system, which means that three political parties dominate the government. These political parties are the left-wing Progressive Party, the right-wing Federal Party, and the centrist Liberty Party. Unlike the United States, which uses the Electoral College, the people vote directly for whoever they want to serve in their government, especially the President and Vice President. In the first session of California's Congress, the Progressive Party holds the majority of both houses of Congress. President Patrick Jones and Vice President Charles Heets are both members of the Progressive Party, as well as the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, Howard Yar. However, the majority of Supreme Court justices are members of the Federal Party. Out of the capital's mayor and the seven district governors, 3 are members of the Progressive Party, 3 are members of the Federal Party, and one is a member of the Liberty Party. Military There are five branches in California's military: * Army of California * Air Force of California * Navy of California * California Marine Corps * Pacific Coast Guard The Commander-in-Chief of California's military is the President of the Republic of California. Category:California Category:US Breakaway region